


Strange Days

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU ficlet where nothing is quite as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Days

"Go ahead. Try it." Kahlan narrowed her eyes and stepped closer, pinning the blonde to the cool stone wall with her gaze. Cara quickly tore her eyes from the Sword of Truth - her sword - hanging from Kahlan's belt and looked the tall dark-haired woman in the eye. An easy smirk settled on her face.

"Come closer and I might."

Kahlan stepped closer still, just out of reach of Cara's shackled hands, and let a haughty smile play across her features. She flashed a knowing glance at the guard by the door. "Feisty. Lord Rahl is going to enjoy breaking you, Seeker."

Cara grit her teeth but her own smirk remained intact. "He can try."

Kahlan laughed and stepped back. She spun on her heel, cloak flashing over red leather, and faced the opposite wall. Her hands met and clasped behind her back. "For a Seeker of Truth, you are quite clueless. It's only ever a question of time." She nodded to the guard. "Leave us." As the guard pounded his fist to his chest and turned to leave, she turned back around and her eyes hardened. "Everybody breaks."

The door closed and something changed in Kahlan's eyes. She stepped forward quickly, opening her mouth to speak, but Cara had no time. The Mord-Sith had foolishly come with reach; she had to act quickly. Cara's hands shot up and she seized Kahlan by the throat just under the chin. Green eyes swirled with black and thunder with no sound pushed ripples of dust across the floor. Kahlan's mouth was still open, her jaw slack as she fell to her knees and the darkness ebbed from her own eyes. She stared up at Cara with adoration in her clear blue gaze. "Command me, Confessor."

Cara stared at her, her eyes wide in shock. "You're not dead."

"Mistress?" she faltered. "No Mistress. If you wish-"

"You're not Mord-Sith," Cara interrupted her. "Explain."

"I am... with the resistance, Mistress," Kahlan began reverently. "I came to free the Seeker. We ambushed the Mord-Sith who was coming to deliver you to Lord Rahl and I took her place."

Icy fear suddenly gripped Cara. "You killed her?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"What was her name? Did she have dark hair, pale skin?" Cara asked breathlessly.

"No, Mistress. We did not find out her name, but she was fair-headed."

She sighed in relief. A weight lifted from her shoulders, only to be replaced by a different one a split second later. The sigh became an exasperated groan and she lifted her shackled hands to her forehead. She let out a lengthy string of curses and rubbed her palms across her temples. "Why... did you have to be so... damned... _convincing?_ "

Kahlan dipped her head. "I'm sorry Mistress, I have displeased you."

"No, it's fine. Stop calling me Mistress." That was usually the first thing Cara told anyone she confessed; she must be having an off day. "What was your plan? Before I... you know. And stand up, my neck hurts."

Kahlan rose quickly. "I was to deliver you to the Resistance under the guise of prisoner transport. My party is waiting for me east of the south gate."

Cara paused to consider her options. "We'll carry out your plan, but we'll leave from the north gate."

"As you command, Mistress... Cara."

"Quit it! Nobody can know you're confessed. Do you understand? You must act Mord-Sith. Like you did before." She sighed. "That would please me," she added reluctantly.

Kahlan smiled at the opportunity to serve her Mistress.

"No smiling either. Unshackle me from the wall, let's go."

* * * *

  
They emerged from the north gate moments later and started out onto the forest path. Nightfall was approaching, and the setting sun twinkled in Kahlan's eyes as she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in Cara's ear. "Did I do well, Mist- Cara?"

"You did," Cara answered geniunely. Kahlan giggled, and Cara rolled her eyes.

She had played her part well. Kahlan was quite the thespian, as was evidenced by her earlier performance. They had been stopped outside the door, but Kahlan made short work of the captain of the garrison and sent him on his way. Cara had been free to stare at Kahlan's back from the doorway as the brunette weaved her words of deception, and stare she did. She liked her dark hair, and imagined how it would look cascading freely down her shoulders. Entirely indecent thoughts had sprung into her mind and she had been toying with them since.

Cara sighed. She wondered if, somewhere, in another world, there was a copy of herself without a conscience. She was entertaining the endless possibilities when a dark leather-clad form charged at them from the cover of the underbrush. _Dahlia_. "Stop!" she shouted. "Dahlia, stop!"

The Mord-Sith skidded to a halt directly in front of them. Cara noticed Kahlan had drawn the Sword of Truth from her belt, and quickly placed her hand on Kahlan's arm to lower it. "Actually..." Cara muttered. "You know what? Give me that." She snatched the sword from Kahlan's hands.

Dahlia's eyes darted between the two of them. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Cara opened her mouth, but then thought of a better idea. "Where's your camp? I'm hungry."

* * * *

  
Cara finished the convoluted story and sat back. Kahlan was sitting cross-legged quietly by the fire, but she would not stop flashing shy adoring glances at Cara. _That woman is tempting fate_ , Cara thought.

"So what are we doing with her?" Dahlia asked pointedly, nodding at Kahlan.

"She can't stay confessed. She's innocent. A member of the Resistance."

Dahlia sighed exasperatedly. "Cara..."

"Come on, let's get it over with. You know the routine."

"Do I ever," Dahlia snorted. "Cara, this is the sixth time this year you've made me pull the reset lever on your confessions."

Cara cocked her head. "I didn't know you were counting."

Dahlia looked at her as if she were crazy. "I love you, Cara. I remember every time I kill you."

Cara bowed her head and a smile quirked the side of her mouth.

"Although..." Dahlia continued, her voice taking on a lighter tone, "I'm starting to wonder if you prefer the Underworld to this one."

"I do kind of like it. It's very green," Cara mused. "Matches my eyes."

The sides of Dahlia's mouth curled upward, and Cara felt a smile teasing her own. She sighed and turned to Kahlan. "Be quiet, and don't move." The brunette widened her eyes and nodded silently. Cara turned back to Dahlia. "Let's get this over with."

Dahlia rose and padded slowly to Cara's side. The blonde lowered herself to lay on the forest floor and gazed up at Dahlia. The dark-haired Mord-Sith knelt beside her and lowered her head to Cara's ear. She whispered something, and Cara's gaze flashed to Kahlan. Her eyes widened. "Dahlia, no!"

Dahlia looked hurt. "Why not?"

"The same reason as every time you ask! It's not right." Cara tried to sound surprised and shocked, as if she wasn't having the same thoughts.

"I know you like her," Dahlia pouted.

"No!"

"You're no fun." Dahlia smirked and drove her Agiel into Cara's chest. The blonde arched her back and gasped, then collapsed. Bright light erupted from her chest and rippled across the camp, and Kahlan fell back as if struck.

Dahlia immediately lowered her lips to Cara's and breathed white tendrils of the essence of life into her mouth. She pulled her face away and watched earnestly, holding her breath. She was always afraid that one day, something would go wrong and it wouldn't work.

Cara came back and sat up with a splutter and cough. Today was not that day. "You... bitch..." she wheezed. "Don't you normally count, and kiss me on one?"

They glared at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter and sharing a quick but fervent kiss.

Cara felt eyes pawing at her back and looked past Dahlia to see Kahlan standing quietly by the campfire with a strange look in her eye. "Kahlan? Are you alright?"

The brunette blinked. "Oh. Yes. I'm fine." She smiled nervously. "So you're a Confessor, then."

Cara smirked and exchanged a glance with Dahlia. "You noticed. In your defense, it's a well kept secret. I was not raised as most Confessors are."

"Seeker _and_ Confessor," Kahlan said in amazement. "That's never happened before." She looked at Dahlia. "And a Mord-Sith not loyal to the Lord Rahl."

"Strange days," Cara offered. She couldn't quite place the look in Kahlan's eyes, and it was driving her mad.

"Indeed." Kahlan's eyes dropped to the fire and she bit her lip. When she looked at Cara again, her eyes betrayed shyness and hint of smoldering heat.

"Oh Creator," Cara breathed. "You're still confessed. How in the-"

"No, I'm not confessed," Kahlan interrupted quickly.

Dahlia was watching with amusement quickly turning into earnest interest.

Cara rose to her feet and sauntered toward Kahlan. "Then..." She teased her lower lip with her teeth and raised her eyebrows slightly, letting the question hang heavily in the air.

Kahlan swallowed, averted her gaze, and hooked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. It was all the confirmation Cara needed. She heard a delighted gasp from Dahlia behind her. This was going to be a very fun and very tiring night.


End file.
